D.W.'s Backpack Mishap
D.W.'s Backpack Mishap 1998 VHS # D.W.'s Backpack Mishap # 2018 April 27 # Desk Wars # 2007 July 21 # Fernkenstein's Monster Comments by: KorraIsBack, Dave,Bloom_dreamlover,DetectiveSokka,Rob, andArthurVision.---- We open the episode with the camera panning left, to a pool scene. Both D.W. and Arthur are in the pool, D.W.'s wearing her blue water wings. D.W. asks Arthur what they're playing today. Underwater tea party, or slow motion ballet? Binky swims by, and Arthur chuckles loudly. "Me, do ballet? That's a good one!" D.W. doesn't think it's so funny. "You liked doing it last weekend! And your grand jeté is getting a lot better." :) It's nice to see Arthur hiding from Binky, as opposed to vice-versa, which is usually the case. Arthur doesn't have any reason to hide it though; he should know by now that Binky would think it's cool. Especially since Binky's such a ballet lover himself. Anyway, we got the first piece of this episode's education quota, sort of. They give us jeté, but not what it means. Free Translation says that it's French for thrown, which doesn't make any sense. A grand jeté is a ballet move, George4Browne... The fact that it's getting "a lot better" suggests that not only did Arthur do it last time, but he's been practicing it for a while with D.W.. :) I hope I can help shed a little light on the subject. A jeté is classified in ballet as a leap in any direction, taking off of two feet and landing on one foot. It's almost like you're "throwing" one foot in order to gain momentum. In short, a "grand jeté" is simply a big leap. Binky moves on, and Arthur tells D.W. that she has to play with her "old friends" today.from 1998 VHS Okay, what exactly is that supposed to mean? D.W. surveys the pool. She's stuck on her own with nobody to play with, and nothing to do. D.W.: Boring! I wish something would happen! Anyone surprised that D.W.'s Mom's nowhere around? No, ok, carry on. Something does happen. A menacing raincloud appears out of absolutely nowhere. That wasn't what D.W. wanted to happen. D.W.: Wait! I didn't mean it! I take it back! As the rain begins to pour, D.W. continues, saying it was only a joke. All the kids at the pool leave in a hurry, stopping first to grab their backpacks. The Reads drive off (in a decidely red station wagon today), but before they can get very far, D.W. shouts for them to turn around. It would seem the backpack she picked up isn't hers! D.W.: Someone stole my backpack! |} ---- | |} ---- D.W.: Little did I know, I was swimming with a pack of thieves.. They (Arthur, Mom, and D.W.) go to the pool office in order to check the Lost and Found. There's a sign on the door. Mom says they'll have to come back on Monday. D.W. says that's a long time, as today's Saturday. D.W. wonders what she'll do without her glitter, her Mary Moocow, and her Crazy Bus tape, which were in the backpack. Arthur suggests, to D.W.'s disgust, that they could have some peace and quiet. * * * |} D.W.: Looking for my snowball, weren't you?! Arthur: For the ten millionth time, I did not take your snowball! Actually, I think Arthur may be underestimating.D.W.'s now convinced that soemone's out to steal all of her stuff. She asks Arthur to look up "Omble" in the phone book. Arthur, who's eating a fudge popsicle (at least I hope it's fudge) explains to D.W. that "om ble" is just nonsense, and not a real name. This causes D.W. to figure that the only reason someone would write nonsense on their backpack would be if they didn't want anyone to know their real name. She says of Omble, "Sneaky, very sneaky." * * * J'acuse! I detect a budding Fern here. Fern's first task when trying to solve a mystery: "check the clues." D.W. played the detective back in [http://www.angelfire.com/ma2/ecdc/50202.htm #50202 - "Nerves of Steal"] as well. ---- | |} Category:Episodes Category:Warner, Home Video, 1998, VHS